Hans und die Croollon-Armee: Der fünfte Teil
Das fünfte Kapitel... 5.1 Rettung in letzter Sekunde... "James... mach... nicht... schlapp...", keuchte Sepp aufmunternd, was aber wegen seiner eignen Angeschlagenheit nicht wirklich glaubhaft klang, "wir... haben... es doch... gleich geschaft!" Mit schwindenden Kräften hatte der Junge den Hausdiener, den der Ausbruch von Hans erheblich geschwächt hat, auf seine Schultern geladen, doch diese Last würde er nicht mehr lange halten können. Für einen kurzen Moment hatten ihnen Wut und Zorn auf Hans und sein Spielchen, dass er all die Zeit mit ihnen getrieben hat, Energie gegeben, die Hügel weiter emporzuschreiten. Aber schon bald kamen die Benommenheit, das Fieber, die Schmerzen und die Schwäche zurück. Brax mühte sich regelrecht ab, um überhaupt noch mit Sepp Schritt halten zu können, der auch nicht mehr wesentlich schneller war. Die Fleischwunde hatte sich weiter verschlimmert und stieß nun einen fauligen, verwesenden Gestank aus. "So rieche ich also nach meinem Tod...", dachte Sepp zynisch, "Sind ja tolle Aussichten..." Und dann, aller Erschöpfung und Qualen zum Trotz, hatten sie die Spitze des Hügel erreicht und blickten, auf das von Bergen und nun von einem herrlichen Sonnenaufgang umrahmte Tal der Ruhe. Es war ein grünes Paradies aus Hainen, Bächen, Flüssen und kleinen Seen. Überall blühten Blumen und alle Pflanzen strotzten scheinbar nur so von Leben, während Findlinge und Schreine eine mysthische Aura verströmten. Eine verheißungsvolle Brise wehte Sepp, Brax und James entgegen und er brachte ihnen den Duft von Blüten und frischem Grün. Doch dafür hatten die Drei keinen Blick mehr. Müde, ja fast schon wie halbe Untote, stolperten sie den Hügel hinab ins Tal, aber nun schwanden ihnen gänzlich die Kräfte, weshalb sie ein hervorstehender Stein zum stolpern brachte. Sie kullerten bis zu einem der kleinen Haine und blieben einfach dort liegen. Sepp spürte, wie aus ihm das Leben wich, doch bevor er die Augen, scheinbar wohl für immer, schloss, sah er noch ein paar kleine Lichter, die sich ihm und seinen Freunden näherten. Aber im nächsten Moment wurde legte sich schon vollkommene Dunkelheit über seine Augen... 5.2 Die Sorgen der Feen Unruhig lag Sepp da, stöhnte und keuchte. Das Fieber hatte sich drastisch erhöht und nur hin und wieder erwachte er aus seinen Fieberträumen, für ein paar Sekunden nur, dann fiel er wieder in seinen tiefen Schlaf. Nur schwach und unregelmäßig hörte er ein paar, weit entfernte Stimmen, die er nicht erkannte. "Seine Stirn ist noch heißer geworden!", flüsterte eine besorgt. "Wundert mich nicht bei der Wunde!", meinte eine andere, "Aber der kommt durch, wie die anderen Zwei auch! Schon bald..." Sepp dämmerte wieder weg. Nach zwei Tagen wachte er allerdings an einem wunderschönen Sonnenaufgang wieder auf - völlig genesen wie er verwundert feststellen musste. "Na Schlafmütze?", fragte eine vertraute Stimmte, "Auch wieder gänzlich unter den Lebenden?" "Brax!", schrie Sepp förmlich vor Freude und umarmte den ebenfalls völlig wiederhergestellten Hutkopf stürmisch. "Ah! Lass los du erdrückst mich!", keuchte Brax, von der festen Umarmung völlig überrascht. "Geht es James auch gut?", fragte der Junge, nachdem er sich von Brax wieder löste, besorgt. "Oh ja das tut es, Mylord!", bestätigte die höfliche Stimme seines Freundes. Auch James war wieder topfit - sogar sein Anzug und seine Krawatte waren soweit wie möglich wieder geflickt und hergestellt. "Oh James!", rief der Junge aus und drückte auch ihn ganz fest, "Ich dachte schon, alles wäre aus!" "Das war es auch fast!", bestätigte eine glockenhelle, sanfte und weibliche Stimme. "Ganz genau!", meinte eine zweite, kabenhafte, jedoch feste Stimme, "Ein bisschen später und selbst wir hätten nichts mehr tun können!" Daraufhin schwebten zwei kleine Lichter heran, die auf einem der tiefer liegenden Äste des Haines landeten, dort ihr Licht lichteten (Nettes Wortspiel...) und man nun zwei Feen erkennen konnte. Einer dieser zarten und zerbrechlich anmuteten Wesen mit ihren libellenartigen Flügeln trug ein kurzes Hemd und eine Hose, sowie eine grüne Kappe unter der nur leicht die bräunlichen Haare hervorspitzten - alles aus Blättern verstand sich. Es war ein Feenjunge mit tiefen, dunkelbraunen Augen und einem selbstbewusten Ausdruck im Gesicht. Die andere Fee war ein Mädchen, was man allerdings nur daran erkannte, dass sie noch eine Blume an ihrer Kappe trug aus der ihr schulterlanges und lilanes Haar hing. Ihre Augen waren wie ihre Haare ebenfalls lila und besaßen den gleiche tiefe Ausdruck, wie die des Jungen. Rein körperlich unterschieden sie sich kaum - dafür waren sie für das menschliche Auge einfach zu klein, waren sie doch nicht größer als eine durchschnittliche Männerhand. "Bevor ihr fragt: Ich bin Steffen und das hier ist Iris.", stellte sich der Feenjunge und seine Begleiterin vor, "Und ihr müsst Sepp, Brax und James ein, richtig?" "Ja ganz richtig, aber woher wisst ihr das?", fragte Sepp verwundert. "Ach wir wissen noch mehr!", prahlte Steffen und Iris ergänzte, "Wir wissen von eurer Reise und den letzten tragischen Begebnheiten." "Aber woher?", hakte der Junge nach. "Na, du und deine Freunde habt in den letzten beiden Tage wie ein Sturzbach während eures Fiebers geredet!", erklärte Steffen, "Da hört man das ein oder andere eben mit, wenn man dabei ist euch das Leben zu retten." "Heißt das ihr zwei habt uns gerettet?", fragte Brax verwundert. "Nicht nur wir.", meinte Iris, "Wir alle! Los kommt raus, sie sind wach!" Auf dieses Stichwort strömten unzählige weitere Feen aus dem Hain, scharrten sich um die Drei und sahen sie neugierig an. "Wir danken Euch allen sehr für Eure Hilfe.", sprach James, "Wir stehen in Eurer Schuld und werden versuchen Euch in irgendeiner Sache dienlich zu sein." "Aber James!", wisperte Brax nervös in das Ohr des Hausdieners, "Sollten wir nicht zusehen, dass wir Hans wieder einholen können?!" "Nun das eine schlägt doch das andere nicht aus!", meinte Iris, "Aber nun kommt erst mal mit zu Elen." "Elen?", fragte Sepp, der mit diesem Namen gar nichts anfangen konnte. "Sie ist unsere Druidin.", erklärte Steffen, "Und wenn ihr euch bedanken wollt, dann am besten bei ihr, sie hat auch die meiste Arbeit getan, damit ihr nicht ins Gras beißt." "Ja da hat sie in der Tat.", bestätigte Iris, "Aber nun kommt! Wir sollen euch zu ihr bringen sobald ihr wieder genesen seit." Damit verhüllten sich Steffen und Iris wieder in ihren Lichterglanz und flogen vorraus in den Hain. James, Brax und Sepp folgten ihnen mit all den anderen Feen. "Wohin gehen wir?", wollte Brax wissen, "Und vor allem, warum müssen wir immer zu den anderen laufen?" "Wir gehen zum Schrein, der in der Mitte dieses Haines steht.", entgegnete Steffen, "Das ist unser Treffpunkt, denn dort sind wir noch einigermaßen vor diesen blöden Croollons sicher." "Die meisten von ihnen fürchten nämlich unsere Magie, die in der Nähe solcher magischen Orte noch stärker wird!", erklärte eine andere Fee. "Ach so...", machte Sepp, "Aber was ich nicht verstehe ist, dass wir bloß zwei Tage außer Gefecht waren - mir kam es wie eine ganze Ewigkeit vor." "Das liegt daran, dass dein Fieber dein Zeitgefühl gestört hat.", erörterte Iris, "Aber nun Ruhe bitte! Wir sind da." Vor ihnen öffnete sich der kleine, dichte Wald und gab eine verträumte Lichtung frei. Der Boden war von Blumen übersät und an den Bäumen rankte ein besonders dichter Efeu, der diesen Ort von der Außenwelt abzugrenzen schien und ein gedämpftes Licht verstärkte diese magische Atmosphäre. Inmitten dieser Lichtung stand ein steinerner, überall mit Runen und Symbolen verzierte, hellgrauer Schrein. Es war wie eine Art Turm aufgebaut aus drei massiven und großen Steinsäulen auf denen eine große, runde steinerne Platte lastete auf der weitere zwei Steine so darauflagen, dass sie ein Dreieck bildeten. Auf der Spitze dieses Dreiecks war wiederum noch eine ganz kleine, Platte und auf der saß eine Fee mit langem, rotbraunen Haar in das einige Blumen eingeflochen waren und einer langen Gewandung in den Farben des Herbstes. Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen und schien zu meditieren. Doch als James, Sepp und Brax näher kamen, öffnete sie diese und sah sie mit ihren freundlichen, ebenfalls rotbraunen Augen an. Sie erhob sich und flog auf die untere Platte um mit ihnen auf Augenhöhe reden zu können. "Seid mir gegrüßt Reisende, die ihr schon einen langen Weg hinter euch habt.", begann die Fee mit ihrer hellen und zugleich festen wie sanften Stimme, "Mein Name lautete Selen Herbstwind und ich bin die Druidin dieser Feensiedlung am Randes unseres wundervollen Tales." Sie machte eine leichte Verbeugung, James, Sepp und Brax taten es ihr gleich, dann fuhr sie fort. "Ihr hattet ziemliches Glück, dass ihr es trotz eurer schweren Verletzungen noch zu uns geschafft habt und wir euch kurieren konnten." "Und dafür möchten ich, auch im Namen meiner Freunde, Ihnen und den anderen Feen nochmals meinen größten Dank aussprechen.", meinte James dankbar. "Ach in Anbetracht eurer bisherigen Leistungen war das doch gar nichts.", winkte Selen ab, "Der Graf hatte wirklich Recht damit, als er mir sagte ihr werdet es weit schaffen." "Der Graf?!", entfuhr es Brax und Sepp verwundert und auch James war verwirrt, "Ich wusste gar nicht, das Hochgeboren das Tal der Ruhe noch vor Seiner Abreise besucht hat." "Das hat er auch nicht.", entgegnete die Druidin, "Zumindest nicht persönlich, aber lasst mich die Geschichte von Anfang an erzählen: Vor etwas mehr als elf Tagen hat sich der Graf telepathisch bei allen Völkern gemeldet und uns vor einer großen Gefahr gewarnt. Er konnte sie uns nicht näher beschreiben, doch er fürchtete, dass es mit der Nomomatrex zu tun habe, da er durch einen ärgerlichen Zwischenfall gezwungen war mit allen fähigen Magiern aus der Grafschaft abzureisen." Brax wollte schon protestierend den Mund aufmachen, schließlich haben die Hutköpfe ja keinerlei Warnung erhalten und auch die Sumpfschatten, so schien es, wurden ausgelassen, als ihn Selen bedeutete zu schweigen. "Doch der Graf konnte nich wissen, dass die Gefahr in Form von Hans schon längst präsent war und nur auf den Auszug des Grafen lauerte. Hans bekam von dieser Warnung wind und nutze seine schwaze Magie dazu sie zu stören. So kam es, dass nur das Volk der Feen und der Gnome rechtzeitig bescheid wusste, während alle anderen dann von der Croollon-Armee überrannt wurden. Sogar die Drachen, das mächtigste Volk von Bosrebb, wurden in dieser verhängnisvollen Nacht vollkommen überrascht und sind seitdem auf ihrem Vulkan eingekessenlt. Aber bei uns sieht es momentan auch nicht viel besser aus. Zwar erwarteten wir einen Angriff, jedoch von der völlig falschen Seite! Diese Croollons kamen nicht von den Sümpfen und tauchten auch nicht, wie anderswo, einfach im Tal auf! Nein: Sie kamen von Norden aus dem steinernen Tempel und fielen wie Heuschrecken über uns her. Es gelang ihnen einige unserer besten Druiden und -dinnen zu absorbieren oder zu töten, doch vor allem machten sie Jagd auf die guten Geister." "Die guten Geister?", fragte Sepp entsetzt, man hatte ihm als Kind von diesen herzenguten, freundlichen, aber auch scheuen Wesen erzählt, "Diese armen Kerle können sich doch gar nicht wehren, warum sollte man sie denn jagen?!" "Dazu komme ich noch.", beruhigte ihn Selen, "Sie waren nicht das Einzige, was die Croollons hier wollten. Ihre Opferbauern - diese rotköpfigen Dummköpfe! - schnitten und sammelten jedes magische Kraut das ihnen vor die Füße kam. Sie brachen enige, mit magiebehaftete Symbole aus den Schreinen und begannen die umliegenden Berge nach Erzen und ähnlichem zu unterhölen. Kurz um: Sie begannen das Tal der Ruhe auszubeuten und drängten uns Feen zurück an die wenigen Stellen, in denen wir mächtiger sind als sie. Um den Tempel woben sie einen mächtigen Schutzschild und plazierten ebenso mächtige Wächter davor. Mit den Standard-, Glanzballonen und Pyromagiern - wir haben ihren Geist durchleuchten können und wissen daher ihre Namen - werden wir zur Not noch fertig, aber sie haben ein paar Croollons hergeschickt, denen wir nichts anhaben können." "Man kann durchweg sagen, dass unsere Lage beschissen ist!", fluchte Steffen dazwischen. "Also Steffen!", tadelte Iris. "Ist doch wahr!", ereiferte sich der Feenjunge, "Unsere Siedlungen sind abgeschnitten und sobald wir uns zu weit von den Hainen oder Schreinen wegwagen, greifen uns diese Mistvieher schon an." "Es ist gut Steffen!", unterbrach ihn Selen bestimmt, "Auch wenn du vollkommen Recht hast. Wir wissen nicht wie lange uns diese Crollons noch gewähren lassen, bis sie anfangen werden uns auch hier zu vertreiben. Aber nun zurück zur Situation: Als ob die schon genannten Tatsachen nicht schon schlimm genug wären, wissen wir, das der hiesige General, der diese Truppen befiehlt, vorhat in den Tempel einzudringen. Und da ihr die Träger der Nomomatrex seit - ob Abschrift oder Orginal ist gleichgültig - will ich euch verraten, dass sich in dessen Inneren eines der vier Schlüsselelemente befindet. Das wissen auch unsere Feinde, haben sie ja selbst auch die Nomomatrex im Besitz. Und nun möchte ich euch sagen warum sie die guten Geister jagen." Die Druidin machte eine kurze Pause und blickte, scheinbar wahllos, etwas nicht sichtbares im Schrein an. "Los du kannst herauskommen.", flüsterte sie aufmunternd, "Sie werden dir nichts tun." Auf diese Aufforderung hin erschien eine etwa Manngroße, hellblaue doch fast komplett durchsichtige Gestalt mit Knopfaugen. Sie hatte einen dünnen, in einem langen Zipfel endenden Körper mit gleichfalls langen, dünnen Armen. Der Kopf war nicht viel dicker als der Körper und wie eine Frisur endete er in mehreren Zacken, wobei der in der Mitte am größten war. Es war ein guter Geist, doch er sah alles andere als gut aus. Anstatt eines freundlichen Lächelns und einem freundlichem Blick, blickte dieser Geist betrübt und traurig, zumal er eigentlich viel weniger durchsichtig sein sollte. Im Moment war er fast nicht mehr eine als Ahnung von einem guten Geist. "Erzähle es ihnen.", sprach Selen den Geist an, "Erzähle ihne alles, bitte." Der gute Geiste seuftze leise, es war fast nur ein Raunen, dann begann er kaum hörbar: "Nur uns guten Geister ist es möglich das feste Tor zum Tempelinneren zu öffen. Doch es geht nicht einfach so und für böse Leute sind wir überhaupt nicht dazu in der Lage. Dies hat sie noch böser gemacht und sie haben angefangen all meine Brüder einzusperren." Er schluchzte, bevor er weiterwisperte. "Viele von ihnen verloren durch diese ganze Negativität ihr Leben." Dem Geist fiel es schwer weiterzusprechen, doch er zwang sich unter Tränen dazu. "Lunara und Lunas Mondschein, das älteste und mächtigste Druidenehepaar wollten mich und meine Brüder retten, doch Lunas fiel und Lunara wurde vom Mörder ihres Mannes absorbiert, huhuhuh... Schluchz. Ich bin der Einzige der ihnen entkommen konnte, aber schon bald werden alle guten Geister sterben, buhuhuhu." Jetzt brachte der gute Geist gar nichts mehr heraus sondern weinte kläglich. "Aber warum werden alle Geister sterben?", fragte Brax entsetzt. "Gute Geister halten schlechte Gefühle und Gedanken nicht lange aus.", erlärte Selen dem Hutkopf, während sie den Geist tröstete, "Es verletzt sie und kann sie töten. Und sollte dies je geschen, so sind auch wir Feen verloren! Denn mit den guten Geistern würde auch der Zauber der Schreine und Findlinge verschwinden und wir hätten keinererlei Zuftluchtsort mehr, an dem unsere Magie stärker als diese Croollons wäre. Wie ihr also seht, seid ihr hier in diesem Tal erst eimmal eingesperrt. Ihr kommt nicht an den Wächtern vorbei, nicht ohne einen Meisterdruiden, aber wie der Geist schon sagte ist Lunas tot und Lunara eine Gefangene des Croollons, der auch das Gefängnis für die guten Geister an der Bucht der Träume im Nordwesten bewacht." James, Brax und Sepp sahen sich lange an, bis sie sich an die Druidin wandten. "Können wir nicht vielleicht helfen?", fragten sie, "Immerhin habt ihr alle uns das Leben gerettet und außerdem müssen wir ja sowieso in diesen Tempel, wenn wir weiterkommen wollen." Das Gesicht des guten Geistes hellte sich auf und er gewann etwas an Farbe. "Meint ihr das ernst?", fragte er vorsichtig. "Äh ja, aber damit du das nicht falsch verstehst.", meinte Brax abwehrend, "Wir machen das nicht nur aus Nächstenliebe sondern einfach deshalb, weil wir einfach schon zu weit gekommen sind, als uns jetzt von diesen Croollons diese Gegenstände vor der Nase wegschnappen zu lassen." Doch die Gründe waren dem Geist egal. Schlagartig wurde er so hellblau wie er eigentlich sein sollte und begann vor überschwänglicher Freude zu tanzen. "Ihr helft uns! Ihr helft uns! Wir sind gerettet!", pfiff er fröhlich und entsprach nun wieder völlig dem gängigen Bild eines guten Geistes. Immer noch singend verschwand er wieder im Schrein und flüsterte geheimnisvoll. "Meine Brüder werden von euch aus ihrer Gefangenschaft befreit. Vollbringt dies und wir öffnen euch das Tor des Tempels..." Etwas sprachlos sahen die Drei ihm nach, als Selen das Wort wieder übernahm: "Ihr habt ihm Hoffnung gegeben - das Beste, was ihr tun konntet!" "Aber!", mischte sich Iris ein, "Nun seid ihr dazu verpflichtet ihm zu helfen." "Äh... na klar...", machte Brax, der die spontane Heilung des guten Geistes immer noch nicht recht realisiert hat, "Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass das so einfach ist..." "Ist es aber!", meinte Steffen, "Schlechte Gefühle schaden ihnen und gute können sie Heilen." "Stimmt das dann auch, dass ehrliche Trauer sie wieder zurück ins Leben holen kann?", wollte Sepp interessiert wissen. "Ja das stimmt.", bestätigte die Druidin, "Doch das Trauerritual können wir nicht vollziehen, solange diese Croollons hier sind. Gute Geister sind so empfindsame Kreaturen... Seufz, bis jetzt waren sie hier vor all dem Grauen der Welt sicher, aber nun..." "Keine Sorge Selen!", meinte Sepp voller Elan, "Wir sorgen dafür, dass das wieder so wird!" "Jawohl, das tun wir!", pflichtete James ihm bei, "Wir wollen nur noch kurz unsere Vorräte - soweit es möglich ist - wieder aufstocken und wären über eine kleine Richtungsweisung dankbar. Doch dann könnten wir schon aufbrechen!" "Halt!", unterbrach sie Selen mit einem leichten Schmunzeln auf dem Gesicht bei so viel Eifer, "Ihr müsst euch nicht sofort und allein ins Abenteuer stürzen, dass könnte ich niemals verantworten! Ihr seid heute Morgen erst genesen, deshalb schlage ich vor, dass ihr ein, zwei Tage erst mal eure Kräfte wieder sammelt und euch dann auf den Weg mit meinen zwei Schülern, Steffen und Iris, macht." Sepp, James und Brax brauchten nicht lange überlegen. "Ein sehr weiser Vorschlag, edle Druidin.", entgengete James - der froh war endlich eine passende Anrede für Selen gefunden zu haben. "Ja, da kann man nicht meckern.", meinte auch Brax, welcher sich insgeheim freute mal ein bisschen Faul sein zu können - vor allem an einem so schönen Ort wie diesem. "Ich denke meine Antwort dürfe klar sein.", gab Sepp zu verstehen und nun lächelte die Druidin richtig. "Sehr schön!", freute sie sich, "Dann machen wir es so. Steffen, Iris, ich vertraue euch die Aufgabe an, unsere Gäste zu versorgen und euch mit ihnen auf die Reise zu begeben." "Super!", jauchzte Steffen, "Endlich können wir wirklich etwas gegen diese Scheißkerle unternehmen!" "Also Steffen!", tadelte Iris, "Du fluchst manchmal noch schlimmer als ein Sumpfschatten!" "Ist doch wahr!", erwiderte der Feenjunge und wandte sich an Sepp, "Was hälst du davon, wenn wir zwei in den nächsten Tagen ein intensives Mentalmagietraining absolvieren?" "Nichts lieber als das!", enfuhr es Sepp, der es leid war mit seinen eher noch mittelmäßigen Fähigkeiten immer an irgenwelchen Gegner zu scheitern. "Spitze!", rief Steffen und meinte etwas überheblich, "Nur damit du es weißt: Du kommst in den Genuss von dem besten Jungmagier dieser Feengeneration trainiert zu werden!" "Oh Steffen...", stöhnte Iris und wandte sich ihrerseits an James, "Während die Zwei dann trainieren können wir ja Heilkräuter und Vorräte sammeln - allerdings nur in diesem Hain und in dessen direkter Umgebung. Alles andere wäre zu gefährlich." "Es wäre mir eine Ehre, Fräulein Iris.", antwortete James, dessen Höflichkeit die junge Fee kicher lies. "Du bist wirklich süß.", meinte sie und sah dann Brax an, "Was willst du in den zwei Tagen machen?" "Ich bin Springer!", entschied der Hutkopf, "Mal ein bisschen sammeln hier, ein bisschen Training dort und dazwischen große Erholpausen von diesem riesigen Albtraum, den wir bis jetzt hinter uns gelassen haben." Damit war alles fürs erste gesagt und geregelt, weshalb alle Feen die Lichtung wieder verliesen und sich Sepp, Brax und James mit Selen's Schülern aufmachten. "Der Graf hatte vollkommen Recht: Ein einfacher Junge in Begleitung mit dem besten Diener aller Zeiten und einem Hutkopf - und doch mehr als die Summe aller Teile...", murmelte sie lächelnd, nahm wieder Platz auf der obersten Platte des Schreines, schloss die Augen und begann eine leise Melodie zu singen, welche eine Brise aufkommen und es Blüten regnen lies. 5.3 Ein paar Tage bei den Feen Da der Tag noch jung war und Sepp, James und Brax noch keinen Hunger verspürten, machten sie sich sofort daran ihre Aufgaben umzusetzten. Während Iris, James durch den Hain zu den verschiednen Ess- und Heilpflanzen führte und Brax einfach mal die Seele baumeln lies, führte Steffen Sepp zum dem Rand des Haines, an dem sie bei ihrer Ankunft gelandet waren. "So!", meinte der Feenjunge, "Hier dürften wir in Ruhe trainieren können, da an dieser Stelle noch nie ein Croollon aufgetaucht ist - mit ausnahme dieses Zwerges auf dem Luftprofi und wenig später dieses Verrücken, der mit seinem Schwert flog." "Du hast General Zweitöter und Hans vorbeifliegen sehen?", fragte Sepp ungläubig. "Ja das habe ich!", bestätigte Steffen, "Sie flogen beide Richtung Norden - zum Tempel eben. Weiß der Geier wo die da rauskommen, doch uns sollte das vorerst nicht stören." "Du hast Recht.", stimmte Sepp zu, "Fangen wir mit dem Training an." Doch ein kleiner Windstoß kam auf, wirbelte Blätter, Blumen und Gras umher und ließ Sepp kurzzeitig noch mal innehalten und die Landschaft betrachten: Auch hier draußen gab es unzählige, duftende Blumen und kniehohes, aber zartes Gras wankte im Wind. Der Himmel war strahlend Blau und die Sonne gerade erst im Begriff sich ihrem Zenit zu nähern. Es war außerdem angehnehm warm - nicht allzu heiß und auch nicht allzu kühl. Und in der Ferne konnte man ein paar weitere Findlinge und Schreine ausmachen und gen dem süd-östlichen Horizont sah man ganz entfernt die felsigen Züge, des Gebirges, das in den Himmel wächst. "Wie schön es hier doch ist!", meinte Sepp von diesem Bild wie verzaubert, "So schön ist es noch nicht mal in der Grafschaft, wenn alle Obstbäume blühen." "Ja es sieht schon schön aus.", entgengete Steffen nüchtern, "Aber lass dich nicht täuschen! Den eigentlichen Zauber dieses Ortes haben die Croollons schon seit ihrer Ankunft vergewaltigt! Hör doch nur mal näher hin: Was hörst du?" Sepp lauschte, aber außer dem Rauschen des Windes und ein paar Heuschrecken und Grillen war beim besten Willen nichts zu hören. "Ich höre nichts...", gestand der Junge ein. "Da hast du es schon!", ereiferte sich Steffen, "Man hört gar nichts mehr! Kein Vogel, kein anderes Tier alles still! Eigentlich sollte das Tal mit dem harmonischen Melodien der Natur und der guten Geister erfüllt sein, in den wir ab und zu auch mit unserem Gesang mit einstimmen. Aber auch hier haben diese Drecksäcke "gute Arbeit" geleistet und alles eingeschüchtert, sodass es sich versteckt und schweigt. Und sieh dir mal den Himmel an: Strahlend blau! Normalerweise ist es fast ständig leicht bewölkt und nur vereinzelte Lichtstrahlen schimmern von oben herab und verleihen diesem Tal noch mehr Magie. Doch nun haben die Wolken sich verzogen und spätestens im Sommer ist dann all das Grün, welches noch nie monatelangen Dauersonnneschein gesehen hat, verdorrt..." Der Feenjunge seufzte. "Aber all das Klagen hilft halt leider nichts. Lassen wir lieber Taten sprechen!" Damit war der Startschuss für das Training gegeben, während Iris James und auch Brax, der in der Nähe von ihnen faulenzte, fast das gleiche (nur mit weniger Ausdrücken) erzählt hatte. "Wer hätte das gedacht!", entfuhr es James erbost, "Diese Croollons machen ja wirklch alles zuschande!" "Ja es ist wirklich traurig...", seufzte Iris, doch sogleich kam ihre Fröhlichkeit wieder, "Schau mal James, da vorne!" Sie zeigte auf ein unscheinbares, löwenzahnähnliches Gewächs. "Damit haben wir die Blutvergiftung und Entzündung deines Freundes aufgehalten. Du solltest ein bisschen was davon nehmen, ihr könnt es sicherlich noch gebrauchen. Und dort, damit haben wir euch gestärkt!" So pflückte James auf Anleitung von Iris ein Heilkraut nach dem anderen. "Und wenn wir alles beisammen haben, dann kann Selen sie heute Abend sicher schon trocknen oder einkochen!", meinte Iris voller Eifer, "Aber jetzt kümmern wir uns um die Vorräte!" Derweil waren Steffen und Sepp schon mitten im Training. Zuerst wollte Steffen natürlich wissen, wie weit sein Gegenüber eigentlich überhaupt ist und ließ in fast die gleichen Tets machen wie damals James in den Nebelwäldern. "Du und Iris seid also Selen's Schüler?", fragte Sepp beiläufig, während sich Steffen die Ergebnisse der Tets ansah. "Allerdings! Sie und ich, wir wollen auch eines Tages Druide bzw. Druidin werden und arbeiten jeden Tag hart dafür.", antwortete Steffen, "Selbstverständlich sind wir ihre besten Schüler - sind ja auch die einzigen dieser Siedlung, hahaha! So aber nun zeig mir doch mal deinen mentalen Schock an mir!" Sepp zögerte etwas. "Nur zu!", ermutigte Steffen, "Ich bin nicht so hauchzart wie ich aussehe!" "Also gut!", meinte Sepp und feuerte den stärksten Stoß ab, zu dem er unter normalen Umständen fähig ist. Steffen wurde kaum merklich etwas nach hinten gedrückt und meinte: "Für einen Anfänger ganz passabel, wirklich! Aber jetzt macht's der Profi!" Mit diesen Worten schoss der Feenjunge selber einen Mentalstoß auf Sepp, welcher zu torkeln begann, umfiel und erstmal eine Zeit lang liegen blieb. "Merkst du den Unterschied?", fragte Steffen ironisch. "Ja und wie...", stöhnte Sepp, während er sich den vom Schock schmerzenden Kopf hielt. "Schön! Jetzt, da wir über unsere jeweilige Stärke bescheid wissen, werde ich dir nun zeigen wie du stärker werden kannst.", meinte Steffen. "Gut! Aber eine Frage hätte ich noch: Wo ist denn eigentlich eure Siedlung? Ich habe bei unserem Weg hier draußen kein einziges Baumhaus oder so gesehen." "Kein Wunder!", entgengete der Feenjunge, "Unsere Siedlungen sind durch einen Zauber vor den Blicken Fremder geschützt - du verpasst sowieso nichts, wenn du sie nicht siehst. Nur am Abend und in der Nacht kannst du das Licht unserer Kerzen sehen - wenn wir es zulassen. Aber der Rest, der dir auf der Seele lastet, können wir heute Nachmittag, wenn wir Pause machen und essen, besprechen. Also zuerst musst du..." Inzwischen waren auch Iris und James nicht Faul gewesen und haben fast schon den ganzen Rucksack wieder mit allerlei Essbaren gefüllt. "Ich denke damit dürftet ihr es bis zu den Gnomen schaffen.", meinte Iris zufrieden und sah sich alles noch mal an, während langsam der Nachtmittag hereinbrach. "Auf jeden Fall Fräulein Iris!", bestätigte James, "Ich möchte mich herzlich für Ihre Hilfe bedanken!" "Hihihihi!", kicherte die Fee, "Dieses höfliche Benehmen ist wirklich süß!" Als dann der späte Nachmittag anbrach, machte jeder eine Pause: Sepp und Steffen vom Training, James und Iris vom Sammeln und Brax vom Ausruhen. "So, jetzt können wir ja ein bisschen reden!", meinte Steffen zu Sepp, während beide im weichen Gras saßen und den Wind genossen, "Du fragst dich schon die ganze Zeit, warum ausgerechent jemand wie du vom Grafen für so ein Abenteuer auserkoren wurde, stimmt's?" Überrascht sah ihn der Junge an, doch Steffen winkte ab. "Sag kein Wort.", winkte der Feenjunge ab, "Ich bin ein angehender Druide, ich muss jemanden solche Sachen ansehen. Allerdings muss ich dir zumuten diese Frage unserer Druidin heute Abend beim Schrein zu stellen. Ich bin sicher, dass sie lieber euch allen Dreien eine Antwort geben möchte." "Kein Problem." "Aber dich bedrückt noch etwas anderes...", fuhr Steffen fort, "Es ist das Schicksal der guten Geister. Das geht dir auch ziemlich an die Nieren, richtig?" "Ja.", sprach Sepp, "Ich kann es einfach nicht verstehen, dass man solchen grundguten und harmlosen Wesen überhaupt etwas antun kann. Zumal sie wirklich überhaupt keinen Anreiz dazu geben." "Da kann ich dir nur zustimmen! Man kann gegen fast jedes Wesen eine gewisse Aggression hegen, aber nicht gegen diese - zumindest wenn man ein normales Lebewesen ist. Bei Geistern und erschaffenen Getier wie diesen Croollonviechern scheinen die Dinge aber ganz anders zu laufen." "Die Croollons wurden erschaffen?", fragte Sepp überrascht, wobei er sich eingestehen musste, dass er sich nie große Gedanken über ihre Herkunft gemacht hatte. "Natürlich!", bestätigte Steffen, "Und ihr Anführer Hans..." Ein lauter und durchdringender Schrei eines Falken ließ den Feenjungen innehalten. "Verdammt sie kommen!", fluchte er und wandte sich an Sepp, "Schnell, wir müssen in den Wald! Der Croollontrupp rückt an!" "Woher weisst du das?", fragte Sepp, während er Steffen nachrannte. "Der Falke!", sprach Steffen und zeigte auf das aufgeregte Tier, welches immer noch warnend rufen um den Hain seine Kreise in der Luft zog, "Er wurde von diesen Croollons angeschossen und wir haben in aufgepäppelt. Seitdem fungiert er sozusagen als Wächter, da er diese Mistkerle schon von weitem aus sehen kann." Dann waren sie schon im Wald und trafen auf James, Brax und Iris, die ebenfalls atemlos hier hinein gelaufen waren. "Mylord, Herr Steffen, Ihr seid da, welch ein Glück!", meinte James erleichert. "Steffen, bring die Drei zu den anderen!", befahl Iris, "Ich gebe noch schnell Minki bescheid, damit sie aufhören kann!" "Minki?", fragte Brax verwirrt, "Wer ist denn das?" "Na der Falke!", entgegnete Steffen, während er die Drei zu den anderen Feen führte, "Es ist ein Mädchen und deshalb haben wir ihn Minki genannt. Du musst wissen, dass der angebliche Kitsch über die Tatsache, dass Feen wunderbar mit allen Tieren auskommen, gar kein Kitsch ist. Deshalb ist es für uns selbsverständlich ihr zu sagen, dass sie wieder in den Schutz der Bäume kann." "Was es nicht alles gibt.", murmelte Brax. Steffen führte sie, zu ihrer Verwunderung, nicht wieder zum Schrein sondern zu einem Rand des Haines, von dem aus man eine große Fläche davor überblicken konnte. Dort waren auch alle anderen Feen, Erwachsene wie Kinder und Selen Herbstwind schon anzutreffen. "Wo ist Iris?", wollte die Druidin von Steffen wissen. "Sie will nur noch Minki bescheid geben und kommt dann nach!", antwortete der Feenjunge. "Gut!", entgegnete Selen und sah die anderen Feen an. "Macht euch bereit in wenigen Augenblicken dürften sie da sein!", sprach sie, "Und egal was passiert: Wir greifen sie erst an, wenn sie nah genug sind, verstanden? Keiner geht auch nur einen Schritt oder Flügelschlag aus dem Wald!" Selen warf noch einen raschen Blick zu Sepp, James und Brax, die noch etwas unschlüssig herumstanden. "Verzeiht bitte diesen ungangenehmen Umstand.", enschuldigte sie sich, "Ich hatte gehofft, dass diese Croollon nach ihrem letzten Angriff vor drei Tagen einen längere Pause machen würden." "Ihr braucht Euch für nichts zu entschludigen, edle Druidin!", erwiderte James rasch, "Dies ist ein nicht vorhersehbares Ereignis und die Schuld liegt ganze eindeutig bei den Croollons." "Ich würde nur gerne wissen, was wir tun sollen.", wollte Sepp wissen. "Macht einfach gar nichts und seht zu!", gab Iris, die gerade mit eilenden Schwingen heranflog, zur Antwort, "Wir machen das schon!" "Genau!", stimmte Steffen zu und ließ schon mal einen kleinen Feuerball in seiner Hand aufflammen, "Denen machen wir jetzt die Hölle heiß!" "Alle Feen bereitmachen!", rief nun Selen, "Sie sind da!" Noch als die Druidin diese Worte sprach tauchten am Horizont schon eine Horde Croollons auf. Es waren fünf Pyromagier, zehn Standard-, zwei Glanzballone und sieben Opferbauern. Rasch kamen sie näher und da sie bereits mit Gegenwehr rechneten eröffente die Pyromagier bereits das Feuer. Doch bevor ihre Feuerbälle einen der Bäume erreichen konnte, wurden sie mit einer Salve aus Eiszapfen gekontert und es flogen nun die ersten Feuerbälle auf die Croollons. Ein heftiger Schusswechsel beider Parteien entstand, wobei die Feen, durch den Schutz des Waldes, des Schreines und ihrer zahlenmäßigen Überlegenheit die Nase vorn hatten. Allerdings schinen es die Aggressoren nicht wirklich darauf anzulegen den Hain einzunehmen. Viel wichtiger erschien es ihnen einfach die Feen darin zu halten - früher oder später wird diese letzte Deckung ja doch fallen... So kam es das sie Croollon, nach dem sie ein paar Treffer eingesteckt haben, so schnell wieder von dannen zogen wie sie hergekommen waren. Den eigentlichen Grund für ihren Angriff entdeckte man erst jetzt: Das kleine Scharmützel diente lediglich dazu, dass die Opferbauern in aller Ruhe wieder ein paar Kräuter schnittern konnten und nun mit gepackten Taschen davoneilten. "So machen sie es jedes Mal!", zürnte Selen, "Sie greifen uns an und stehlen uns dabei die Heil-, und Esspflanzen." Einer der Pyromagier war noch unverschämt genug zurückzubleiben, eine Grimasse zu schneiden und dann nochmal einen Feuerball zu werfen. "Verschwinde!", schrie die Druidin böse und feuerte eine regelrechte Lawine aus Eiszapfen auf den eiligst davonrennenden Feuerzwerg. "Ja verpisst euch bloß ihr Drecksäcke!", schimpfte Steffen hinterher. "Also Steffen!", tadelte Iris ihren Mitschüler auf die bereits bekannte Weise. "Ist doch wahr! Diese Kerle werden immer unverschämter!" Und mit einem leichten Hauch von Angst fügte er hinzu: "Und bei jedem mal immer mehr..." Doch für's erste war die Bedrohung gebannt und alle atmeten erleichert auf. "Jetzt dürften wir für eine Weile wieder Ruhe haben.", meinte Selen und wandte sich an ihre Gäste, "Und da nun der Abend naht würde ich Vorschlagen, dass wir erst ein wenig Essen und ich dann noch ein bisschen Rede und Antwort für eure Fragen stehe." "Na das klingt doch gut!", entgengete Brax, "So machen wir's!" Und bald schon wurde das Essen aufgetischt: Allerlei Früchte und Beeren und dazu einen leckeren und honigsüßen Saft. Sepp und Brax aßen bis sie nicht mehr konnten - schließlich hatten sie seit über zwei Tagen ja kaum etwas gegessen. Dann, als sich die Sonne, wunderschön rot und leicht in Nebel verhüllt, aufmachte am westlichen Horizont zu verschwinden, sahen die Drei die Kerzen der Feensiedlung wie kleine Sterne in den Baumkronen aufflackern. Sie selbst machten sich auf zum Schrein, der bei ihrer Ankunft, schon langsam von selbst zu glimmen begann und einfach zauberhaft aussah. Selen wartete wie bei ihrer Ankunft wieder auf der unteren Steinplatte und als James, Brax und Sepp Platz genommen hatte fing sie an. "Also dann werde ich mal eure drängensten Fragen beantworten. Ich denke am meisten wird vor allem dich, Sepp, die diese Frage umtreiben: Warum du?" "Ja das stimmt.", bekannte der Junge, "Ich verstehe nicht, warum der Graf mich für so eine große Aufgabe vorgesehen hat." "Nun das ist nicht ganz leicht zu erklären, aber eines solltet ihr wissen: Ihr seid keine von irgeneiner göttlichen oder höheren Eingebung auserwählten Wesen! Vielmehr hat dich der Graf deiner Fähigkeiten wegen ausgesucht.", begann die Druidin, "Du bist der Sohn eines Feldarbeiters und einer Magierin und somit an die harte Arbeit auf den Feldern gewohnt sowie ein bisschen mit der Magie vertraut - eine interessante Mischung, die nicht jeder vorweisen kann. Zumal bist du das einzige Kind deines Alters in der ganzen Grafschaft, der gute Lyrod von Nüsske hatte keine große Auswahl. Die Erwachsenen schieden aus, da sie nicht mehr so anpassungsfähig wie ein Kind sind und keiner von den Magiern mehr ja zur Verfügung war. Außerdem hatte er ja nie vorgehabt dich allein auf diese Reise zu schicken: Mit James als wohl besten Diener von ganz Bosrebb und einem Hutkopf, der dir das Geheimnis seines Volkes offenbarte warst du Versorgungs- und Kampftechnisch so gut gerüstet wie nur möglich." "Ach so...", machte Sepp und schien zu begreifen, "Unsere Mischung war es, also?" "Ganz genau!", bestätigte Selen, "Ihr drei in Kombination habt das Potenzial es noch weit zu bringen - sicherlich hat dies James das ein oder andere mal angedeutet." "Das ist war, edle Druidin.", entgegnete James, "Aber erst dieses Gespräch jetzt hat es so richtig deutlich gemacht." "Einen Augenblick mal!", schnarrte Brax dazwischen, "Wir sind eine tolles Gespann, schön und gut! Aber woher sollte der Graf wissen, dass sich den zwei in den Nebelwäldern meine Wenigkeit anschließt, hä?" "Eine gute Frage Brax.", meinte Selen zustimmend, "Nun das Grafengeschlecht der Nüsskes ist ein uraltes und im Laufe der Zeit haben sie dank der Magie und der Alchemie die Fähigkeit der Vorhersung erlangt. Natürlich nur bedingt, aber sie reicht aus um drohendes Unheil rechtzeitig erahnen und Gegenmaßnahmen einleiten zu können - zumindest meistens. Der Graf beherrscht diese Gabe jedoch so gut, wie schon lange kein Graf oder Gräfin mehr. Darum wusste er, dass ihr zwei, Sepp und James, in den Nebelwälder auf einen Verbündeten treffen werdet, der euch enorm weiterbringt." "Aber was ist mit der Gräfin?", fragte Sepp interessiert, denn von ihr hatte er keine einzige Andeutung erfahren. "Gräfin Thea von Nüsske ist - es mag sich albern anhören - noch zu jung, als das sie als Eingeheiratete, schon über diese Fähigkeiten verfügen kann. Doch das wird sie auch noch lernen.", antwortete Selen. "Stellt sich nur noch die Frage, warum Graf Lyrod von Nüsske meinen Eltern überhaupt, im Angesicht so einer Bedrohung, erlaubt hat zu meinen Großeltern zu gehen.", warf Sepp noch ein. "Nun in diesem Punkt kann ich dir keine genaue Antwort geben. Aber ich denke, dass der Graf schon seine Gründe hatte und außerdem wäre es ja auch ein bisschen langweilig, wenn ich euch alles erklären könnte, oder etwa nicht?", meinte Selen und sah, dass sie dieses Thema nun zu genüge behandelt wurde. "Ich bin sicher, dass es euch auch interessieren würde, wer diese Croollons überhaupt sind, nicht wahr?", fragte die Druidin und wurde durch die interessierten Blicke ihrer drei Zuhörer bestätigt. "Vor dem Angriff der Croollons hat Steffen zu mir gesagt, dass die Croollons erschaffene Wesen sind.", meinte Sepp, "Stimmt das?" "Und wie das Stimmt!", bestätigte Selen, "Ihr Anführer, Hans, hat sie in nur einer Nacht erschaffen. In der Nacht in der er auch begann Bosrebb einzunehmen." "Und Hans selbst?", fragte Sepp neugierig. "Ja auch Hans selbst ist eine geschaffene Kreatur und existiert noch nicht mal einen halben Monat lang. Wir wissen nicht wer ihn geschaffen hat - Graf Nüsske sagte zwar, dass er eine Ahnung habe, aber es eigentlich nicht möglich sein kann, weil die betreffende Person schon längst tot sein müsste - aber wir glauben zu wissen warum er all dies hier nun tut." "Und Warum?", wollten alle Drei unbedingt wissen. "Scheinbar hat ihn sein Schöpfer schrecklich enttäuscht und nun will er sich selbst und allen anderen beweisen zu was er eigentlich alles fähig ist." "Das hat er in der Tat!", meinte Brax in Anbetracht dessen, was er und seine Freunde alles schon wegen der Croollons erleben mussten, spitz. "Er strebt nach dem Beherrschen der Welt und dem Erlangen der großen Macht, weil es ein einfach unglaubliches Ziel ist, an dem so gut wie jeder scheitern wird." "Und er wohl nicht, was?", giftete Brax. "Nun er ist sehr von sich und seiner Armee überzeugt - zu Recht wie ihr auf eurer Reise bis jetzt gemerkt habt. Ihr dürft außerdem nicht vergessen, dass er, so wie ihr, die Nomomatrex in seinem Bestitz hat.", erläuterte Selen. "Und die Steintafel...", seufzte Sepp, als er daran denken musste. "Ganz richtig, dass verschafft ihm einen weiteren Vorteil. Hans hat also gar keinen Grund an seinem Vorhaben zu Zweifeln - man kann ihn also als realistischen Optimist bezeichnen." "Mich würde bloß noch interessieren, wer so dumm oder unüberlegt war jemanden wie ihn zu erschaffen.", meinte Sepp fragend. "Ich weiß es leider nicht, wirklich.", entgegnete Selen betrübt, "Doch wir können davon ausgehen, dass sein Schöpfer auch nicht die reinsten Absichten hatte, sonst hätte er kein so mächtiges und bösartiges Wesen wie ihn geschaffen." "Das leuchtet ein edle Druidin.", meinte James. Sepp musste urplötzlich gähnen, was Selen dazu veranlasste nach oben zu Blicken um zu erkennen, dass es bereits tiefste Nacht war. "Oh!", machte Selen verwundert, "Da habe ich euch den ganzen Abend lang ein Ohr abgekaut." "Das war es aber wert!", meinte Brax entschieden. "Da hat Brax ganz Recht.", pflichtete Sepp seinem Freund bei, "Wir haben viel wichtiges in Erfahrung bringen können." "Nun denn...", meinte Selen, "Dann wünsche ich euch eine gute und erholsame Nacht." "Wir Ihnen auch!", sprach James und ihm fiel etwas wichtiges ein, "Edle Druidin, wo schlafen wir überhaupt?" "Wir haben euch eine Schlafstätte gebaut, als ihr mit meinen Schülern unterwegs ward. Steffen und Iris werden euch dorthin führen.", antwortete Selen. Wie auf's Stichwort flogen auch schon ihre beiden Schüler an. "Dann kommt mal mit!", meinte Steffen, "Und eine gute Nacht Selen." "Von mir auch eine Gute Nacht.", wünschte Iris, "Möge das Licht der Sterne immer scheinen." "Gute Nacht ihr zwei.", wünschte auch Selen ihren Schülern. Sepp, James und Brax wurden zu einem gemütlichen Haufen aus Gras und Blättern geführt in dem drei Kulen eingearbeitet waren. Daneben lag griffbereit schon die von den Feen wieder gesäuberte Decke. "Schlaft schön aus, denn morgen trainieren mit harten Bandagen!", meinte Steffen. "Alles klar!", entgengtete Sepp und kuschelte sich mit den anderen ins Bett. Ein "Gute Nacht!" wurde noch ausgetauscht und dann schliefen die Drei auch schon ein. Bald schon brach der nächste Morgen an und Sepp, James und Brax wurde angenehm mit einem Frühstück am Bett überrascht. "Guten Morgen!", wünschten Iris und Steffen, als sie ihnen die verschiedenen köstlichen Früchte reichten. "Mampf!", schmatzte Brax zufrieden und ausgelassen, "Unsere Reise hätte die ganze Zeit auch so sein können - hätte überhaupt nichts dagegen gehabt, schmatz!" "Mh...", machte Sepp, "Diese Früchte sind so lecker, man kann gar nicht aufhören davon zu essen." "Ihr sagt es Mylord!", bestätigte James, "Einfach deliziös! Habt dank für dieses leckere Mahl Fräulein Iris und Herr Steffen." "Hihihihi!", kicherte Iris erfreut, "Das du mich "Fräulein" nennst ist einfach liebreizend!" "Wenn ihr dann soweit seid...", begann Steffen, "...können wir ja gleich mit dem Training anfangen!" "Ich wär soweit.", antwortete Sepp. "Und ich komm heute auch mit!", entschied Brax. "Gut!", meinte der Feenjunge, "Sehr gut sogar, denn dann kann ich euch auch ein paar Tricks beibrignen, die du dann in deiner Rüstung machen kannst!" "Und wir zwei Hübschen gehen noch mal auf Kräutersuche und füllen euren Wasserschlauch wieder auf.", meinte Iris. "Sehr wohl Fräulein Iris!", entgegnete James, "Dann mal frisch ans Werk!" Und so nahm ein arbeitsreicher, aber ruhiger Tag seinen Lauf. Gegen Abend dann waren Sepp, Brax und Steffen fix und fertig, durch das intensive Training. Doch es hat sich gelohnt, da Sepp sich nun bedeutend stärker fühlte als noch zuvor. Brax, der durch die ganze Anstrenung wieder schlechte Laune bekommen hatte, wollte gar nicht wissen wie viel stärker er geworden sei. "Am liebsten wäre es mir, ich fände es gar nicht heraus, weil dies dann bedeuten würde, dass wir nicht mehr in irgenwelche Kämpfe verwickelt werden.", meinte er müde und gereizt, "Aber ich wäre ziemlich blöd, wenn ich darauf hoffen würde." James und Iris hatten einen weitaus weniger anstrendenden Tag hinter sich, waren aber mit ihrem Ergebnis mindestend genauso zufrieden: Die Vorräte waren aufgestock, die Reiseapotheke wieder gefüllt und alle anderen Utensilien wieder gereinigt und einsatzbereit. "So, in dieser Hinsicht kann euch eigentlich für die nächste Zeit nichts mehr passieren.", meinte Iris. "Da habt ihr Recht Fräulein Iris!", stimmte James zu, "So gut vorbereitet waren wir seit dem Aufbruch im Schloss von Hochgeboren nicht mehr." "Und jetzt wo das erledigt ist, gehen wir am besten zu den anderen Dreien und dann geschlossen zu Selen.", bestimmte die Fee. Weniger später - nachdem noch das Abendessen eingeschoben wurde - fanden sich die Fünf wieder beim Schrein ein, wo Selen sie schon erwartete. "Morgen ist es nun also soweit.", begann sie ernst, "Ihr brecht zur Bucht der Träume auf um Lunara Mondschein und die guten Geister zu retten. Dieser Weg, auch wenn er nicht länger als zwei Tage dauern mag, wird alles andere als ein Spaziergang. Ihr werdet nämlich am Tempel vorbeikommen und wohl oder übel Bekannschaft mit diesen Croollonwächtern machen. Auch seid ihr, habt ihr ersteinmal den Schutz des Haines verlassen, ein potenzielles Angriffsziel dieser Croollons, die es euch nicht leicht machen werden. Vor allem weil ein paar dieser Spezialisten in den Weiten dieses Tales ihr Unwesen treiben..." Ihr ernster Gesichtsaudruck hellte sich auf. "Aber ich bin überzeugt davon, dass ihr es schaffen könnt. Und wir Feen werden alles nur erdenkliche Unternehmen, diesen Weg leichter zu machen. Damit wünsche ich euch eine gute und erholsame Nacht." Nach diesen Worten machten sie sich auf ins Bett doch die Druidin rief ihnen noch etwas hinterher: "Steffen, Iris!" "Ja Selen?", fragten Beide. "Euch will ich bitten noch bei mir zu bleiben. Es gibt da noch etwas wichtiges zu besprechen..." 5.4 Die Reise durch das Tal der Ruhe Als die Sonne im Osten gerademal zu erahnen war und so den beginn des vierzehnten Tages seit Reiseanbruch markierte, waren Sepp, James und Brax schon bereit zum Aufbrechen. Nach dem sie ihr Frühstück gegessen hatten, trafen sie sich sofort mit Selen Herbstwind, Steffen, Iris und allen anderen Feen dieser Siedlung am nördlichen Rand des Haines. "Ich wünsche euch im Namen aller Feen viel Glück für diesen und euren zukünftigen Weg!", verkündete Selen und machte ein magisches Zeichen um die Drei und ihre zwei Schüler, "Möget ihr erfolgreich sein." "Hoffen wir's...", murmelte Brax, doch laut meinten Sepp und James, "Wir werden euch nicht enttäuschen." "Das erwarten wir auch!", entgegnete Steffen enthusiastisch, "Los! Gehen wir endlich!" "Viel Glück!" "Passt gut auf euch auf!" "Ihr schafft das schon!", riefen ihnen die anderen Feen noch viele Meter hinterher, während sich vor ihnen nun das Tal der Ruhe ausbreitete: Wie vom Rand der Hügel aus war es ein riesiges, hügeliges Feld voller Blumen, Bäche, einzelenen Bäumen und vereinzelten Findlingen und Schreinen. Wie eine steinere, steile Mauer hoben sich die umliegenden Berge empor und nur in der Ferne sah man hier und da ein paar größere Haine. Schon bald war die Sonne gänzlich aufgegangen und entfaltete ihre ungewöhnlich starke Kraft. "Das haben wir auch den Croollons zu verdanken!", meinte Steffen, dem die aufkommende Hitze schwer zu schaffen machte, "Diese Schwüle, das gibt ein kräftiges Gewitter in den nächsten Tagen." "Also ich mag Gewitter.", gestand Sepp, "Vor allem diese Stimmung, kurz bevor es losgeht, hat etwas Eindrucksvolles an sich." "Kann sein, aber jeden Tag erst diese schwüle Hitze durchstehen?", fragte Iris keuchend, "Das wird das sechste, schwere Gewitter in nur zwei Wochen werden - sonst gab es höchstens Zwei in einem Sommermonat." "Gut da ist was drann.", räumte der Junge ein und sah sich die Umgebung etwas genauer an. Zwar war alles noch Grün, blühend und lebendig, aber hier und da entdeckte er ein verbranntes Blatt an eindem der Bäume oder eine Blume, die schon schlaff hinunter hing - Steffen hatte also nicht übertrieben. Auch fiel ihnen auf, wie Still es doch war, obwohl doch erst der Tag angebrochen hatte und es deshalb noch nicht so heiß war, dass sich alles schon zurückgezogen hatte. Ein weiteres von den Croollons verursachtes Phänomen, welches in einer eigentlich so schönen Gegend besonders auffällig wurde. "Ab jetzt wird es gefährlich!", meinte Iris ernst und begann die Umgebung angespannt im Auge zu behalten. "Warum?", fragten Brax und Sepp gleichzeitig. "Weil wir nun unseren Hain so weit hinter uns gelassen haben, dass wir im Falle einer Attacke nicht mehr rechtzeitig zurück könnten. Und schaut euch mal um: Diese Mistkerle haben die Schreine hier zerstört!", erklärte Steffen gleichfalls angespannt. "Oh!", machte Sepp betroffen, als sie einen solchen Schrein erreichten. Von der Ferne sah er für einen Laien noch völlig intakt aus, aber in der Nähe konnte man erkennen, dass einzelne Stücke herausgebrochen waren. Sepp spürte, als einziger richtig Magiebegabter von unseren Drei Freunden, dass von diesem keinerlei magische Kraft mehr ausging und somit auch die Feen schwächer als in ihrem Wald waren. "Das sind ja großartige Neuigkeiten!", brummte Brax, "Dann wird der Spaß ja bald anfangen..." Der Hutkopf bereute seine Worte auf dem Fuß, weil, als hätten sie auf so etwas nur gewartet, sogleich fünf Pyromaiger aus der Deckung eines zerstörten Schreines auftauchten und sofort ihre Feuerbälle schleuderten. Schnell steckte Sepp in seiner Hutkopfrüstung und erwiderte mit Iris und Steffen's Hilfe das Feuer mit Mentalstößen beziehungsweises Eiszaubern. Das Training mit dem Feenjunge machte sich sichtbar bezahlt, da Sepp nun wesentlich flikner agieren und härter austeilen konnte, was die Feuerzwerge sehr in Rage brachte. Doch die Pyromagier waren nicht dumm und begannen den eleganten, aus ständiger Bewegung und Sprüngen bestehenden, Kampfstil von Sepp nachzuahmen, womit sie wieder gleichauf waren. Steffen und Iris gaben auch ihrerseits ihr bestes, aber es war deutlich ein Unterschied zwischen den magischen Geschossen von hier und den gestrigen im Wald zu erkennen. Feuerbälle, Mentalstöße und Eiszapfen flogen nur so durch die Gegend, aber mit der Zeit gewannen die Feen und Sepp die Oberhand, nachdem es ihnen gelang einen Pyromagier festzufrieren und einen anderen mit einem gezielten Schock unschädlich zu machen. Illsuionen und Verzauberungen taten ein übriges, sodass sich die verbliebenen drei Croollons zu einem taktischen Rückzug entschieden. Aber nicht ohne ihre handlungsunfähig Brüder mitzunehmen. "Mann!", machte Sepp erstaunt, "Das war der beste Kampf, den wir bis jetzt hatten! Sonst wären wir bei so einem Angriff immer ziemlich schnell in arge Bedrängnis geraten, aber nun... Das Training war wirklich erstklassig!" "Tja...", meinte Steffen bestätigt, "Wie ich schon sagte, wurdest du vom besten Jungmagier dieser Generation trainiert. Da muss so ein Ergebnis doch herauskommen." "Ach Steffen...", stöhnte Iris zum einen wegen der Angeberei und zum anderen wegen der größer werdenden Hizte, "Machen wir, dass wir weiterkommen! Bis zum Mittag wollten wir doch bei Lyra Sommernacht's Wald sein. Außerdem werden diese Croollons ihre Niederlage nicht lange hinehmen und sicherlich erneut und mit Verstärkung angreifen." "Oh ja...", enfuhr es Steffen ertappt, "Das hätte ich bald vergessen... Also weiter!" Während sie also weiter durch das Tal streiften, wurde es immer drückender und heißer und spätestens jetzt sah jeder an der Vegetation, dass so ein Wetter nicht zum Alltag gehörte. "Wer ist eigentlich Lyra Sommernacht?", wollte Sepp unterwegs wissen und so auch ein bisschen von der Hitze abgelenkt werden. "Eine Druidin so wie unsere Mentorin Selen Herbstwind.", antworte Iris, "Gestern Nacht haben wir uns nämlich mit allen anderen verbleibenden Druiden und Druidinen in Verbindung gesetzt und ausgemacht, dass wir ihre Haine und Wälder nach einander besuchen. Treffen werden wir sie nicht, denn wir wollen die anderen nicht in Gefahr begeben. Wir werde nur kurz im Schatten und Schutz der Bäume rasten, wo sie uns auch ein bisschen Essbares und Trinken bereitstellen werden." "Kling vernünftig.", entgengete Sepp. "Ich hab da auch eine Frage!", begann Brax, "Sind denn alle Druiden bei euch nach irgenwelchen Gestirnen, Winden und Jahres- oder Tageszeiten benannt?" "Ja das sind sie.", entgegnete Steffen, "Wenn ich mal Druide werde, heiße ich Steffen Herbstwind - wie Selen, da ich so braune Haare habe. Und Iris wird mal Iris Dämmerstern genannt werden, da ihre Haare auch so ein lila hat, wie man es an einem ganz späten Sonnenuntergang manchmal sieht, während schon die ersten Sterne funkeln." "Sehr interessant...", murmelte James, "Ja fremde Kulturen kennenzulernen erweitert seinen Horizont ganz gewaltig." "Und ich bekomm langsam gewaltigen Hunger.", meinte Brax den die Hitze ziemlich dünnhäutig machte. "Da können wir Abhilfe schaffen!", rief Iris fröhlich und zeigte nach vorn, wo man einen etwas größeren Wald um den herum ein regelrechter Wall aus Findlingen war ausmachen konnte, "Das ist Lyras Wald! Schnell hinein!" Doch die durch die Schwüle wurde der Weg noch ein wenig länger als er aussah und von "schnell" konnte keine Rede sein. Aber durch die intakten Findlinge waren sich die Feen sicher, dass sie hier keine Croollonattacke zu befürchten hatten. Endlich im Wald angelangt, wo es schön schattig und vor allem kühl war, erwartete sie, wie vorhergesagt, ein Haufen leckerer Früchte und fünf Becher mit schmackhaftem Nektar. Hunrig wie sie waren, aßen sie alles in windeseile auf und Sepp, Brax sowie Steffen und Iris genehmigten sich einen kleinen Mittagsschlaf. James blieb wie immer, wenn er sich schon ausgeruht hatte, wach und dachte über dies und jenes nach. Am frühe Nachtmittag dann ging es weiter. Vor ihrer Abreise legte Iris noch ein kleines, funkelndes Etwas an die Stelle, an der die Früchte lagen. "Was ist das?", fragte Sepp interessiert. "Ein kleiner Kristall, den man häufig bei uns in den Flüßen und Bächen findet.", antwortete Iris, "Sie werden vom Wasser aus den Steines des Gebirges gespült und wir fischen sie dann ab und zu raus. Mit ihnen schmücken wir unsere Häuser oder machen ein Hochzeitsgeschenk daraus. In diesem Falle dient es aber dazu, den Feen hier Bescheid zu geben, dass wir hier waren und es gut geht. So war es vereinbart." Obwohl die Mittagshitze vorrüber war, war es immer noch viel zu heiß und schwül für das Tal der Ruhe, weshalb auch der weitere Weg ziemlich anstrengend war. Sie folgten der Felswand, die sich östlich vom Tal emporhob, weiter nach Norden, bis sich abprupt ein steilter, aber gut ausgebauter Weg nach Osten hin abspaltete. "Ah!", machte Steffen, "Da gehts zum Bergpass." "Der Bergpass?" Brax konnte mit diesem Begriff nichts anfangen. "Ein Pfad, der einen über die Hochplateaus des Gebirges bis hin zum Strand führt.", erklärte James, "Mit ihm kann man die Teufelssonnenwüste, den Eisbuckel und den gefährlichsten Teil des Gebirges, welches in den Himmel wächst, umgehen. Berühmt wurde er, weil der Krieger Mimosa irgendwo dort seinererzeit den gefährlichen Schweinetroll Weimar erschlagen hat. Wenn ich mich nicht täusche hat man an dieser Stelle sogar ein kleines Denkmal errichtet." "Und warum gehen wir diesen Weg dann nicht, wenn wir so einige garstige Orte umgehen können?", fragte der Hutkopf verwirrt, weil sie einfach daran vorbeigingen. "Erstens:", begann Steffen, "Weil ihr bei der Suche nach den Schlüsselelementen an genau diese Orte müsst und zweitens haben die Croollons diesen Pfad besetzt. Sie benutzen ihn als Transportweg für all ihre Sache, die sie hin und her schleppen. Weiß der Geier was das alles ist." "Pff... Wäre ja zu schön gewesen als das es wahr sein könnte...", brummte Brax und sah dem Pfad noch wehmütig einmal nach. Als sie einen kleineren See, wunderschön von hochgewachsenen Weiden umringt, erreichten wurden sie wieder von Croollons angegriffen. Es waren diesmal zehn Standardballone, ein Glanzballon und fünf Pyromagier, wobei man nicht sagen konnte, ob es die gleichen wie am Vormittag waren. Die Croollons waren ganz klar in der Überzahl und so konnten sich unsere Fünf nur verteidigen. Zu ihrem Glück erspähten sie einen Findling, denn sie dank ein paar Illusionen erreichen konnten. Nun wendete sich das Blatt, da Iris und Steffen nun gestärkt waren und wahlweise eine wares Bombardement aus Eis und Feuer entfachten, dass Sepp und Brax mit Mentalstößen, Verzauberungen und elementaren Geschossen unterstüzten. Es gelang ihnen sogar mit vereinten Kräften den Glanzballon - sehr zur heimlichen Freude der Standardballone - zum Platzen zu bringen, was die anderen Croollons zu einem Rückzug zwang. "Puh...", keuchten alle erschöpft als sich die Croollons wieder verzogen hatten. Die Anstrengung des Kampfes und das Wetter schlauchte sie nun langsam gewaltig. "Wie weit müssen wir noch...", keuchte Sepp ausgelaugt. "Wir wollen es heute noch zu Naro Wintersonne schaffen.", entgegnete Steffen. "Aber keine Angst!", beruhigte Iris die Drei, "Bis zu ihm ist es nicht allzuweit. Noch vor der Abendröte sind wir bei ihm." "Na dann los...", schnaufte Sepp und die Feen führten sie weiter durch das Tal. Endlich wurde es ein wenig kühler und ein frischer Wind tat sein übriges, den letzen Teil des heutigen Wegpensums durchzuhalten. Darüberhinaus erlaubte er es, dass man sich wieder Zeit für die Umgebung nehmen konnte. Und die war wie überall hier wieder malerisch schön. Sie waren im Kern des Tales angekommen und blickten auf ein seltsam geformtes Feld: Es war kreisförmig von Bäumen, dann von Schreinen, Findlingen und zu guter letzt von einem Fluss eingerahmt. In der Mitte war ein weiterer großer Hain, dessen Bäume fast nur aus Blüten zu bestehen schienen. Auch war die ganze Umgebung anders. Kaum hatten sie nämlich die äußersten Bäume durchschritten war der Himmel aufeinmal bewölkt und es wurde angenehm kühl. Nur vereinzele Lichtstrahlen schimmerten herab und verstärkten dieses zauberhafte Erscheinunsbild noch mehr - nur das Summen der guten Geister und die Geräusche der Tiere fehlten auch hier. Man konnte sagen, dass es hier fast so war, wie es eigentlich überall im Tal der Ruhe sein sollte. "Hach!", meinten Iris und Steffen verzückt, "Es tut gut, diese Atmosphäre wieder zu spüren." "Aber wie kann das sein?", fragte Sepp verwundert über diese plötzliche Veränderung des Wetters und des Klimas. "Nun Naro Wintersonne ist nach Lunas und Lunara Mondschein einer der mächtigsten Druiden überhaupt!", erläuterte Steffen, "Seine Frau Nina Wintersonne verstarb leider bei dem Angriff der Croollons und bat ihn, den Zauber des Tales so weit es seine Fähigkeiten erlauben aufrecht zu erhalten. Und wie ihr seht, hat er dieses Areal gänzlich erhalten können." "Dann muss er aber sehr mächtig sein...", entfuhr es Sepp erfürchtig. "Na, so mächtig bin ich nun auch wieder nicht, hahaha!", lachte eine belustigte, freundliche Stimme aufeinmal. Als sie sich umdrehten erblickten sie einen Feendruiden, der komplett in Weiß gehüllt war. Auch seine Haare waren weiß und seine Haut blass. Doch er hatte das Gesicht eines netten alten Mannes mit eisblauen, aber warmen und freundlichen Augen. Steffen und Iris wollten schon den Mund öffnen, doch Naro winkte ab. "Ich weiß, ich weiß.", begann er, "Es war abgemacht, dass ich euch nur was zu Essen hinstelle und ihr im Schutz meines Haines nächtigt, ohne das ich mich zeige. Aber ich fand diese Idee dann doch zu blöd. Zumal ich Selen's beste Schüler schon Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gesehen habe. Aber kommt erst mal mit! Dann können wir uns ja beim Abendessen austauschen." Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten flog der Druide schon mal vor und sprachlos folgte ihm die Fünf. Im Hain warteten schon die anderen Feen von Naro's Siedlung und beäugten interessiert die Gäste. "Steffen und Iris kennt ihr ja schon.", verkündete er den anderen, "Und die anderen Drei sind James, Sepp und Brax. Die Hoffnungsträger von ganz Bosrebb!" "Also Hoffnungsträger ist dann doch etwas zu hoch...", flüsterte Sepp zu seinen Freunden. "Ach, Naro übertreibt gern.", wisperte Iris, "Das wissen auch die anderen Feen." "So und nun wollen wir unseren Gästen unsere Gastfreundschaft zuteil werden lassen!", rief er aus und damit begannen die Feen, dass Abendessen aufzutragen. So wurden wieder allerlei Früchte und Beeren aufgetragen und währendessen erkundigte sich Naro wie es den anderen so seit dem Einfall der Croollons ergangen ist. "Mh, dass ist also passiert...", murmelte der Druide betroffen, als ihm auch die Sache von den guten Geistern und Lunas und Lunara Mondschein berichtet wurde, "Schlimm das ganze... obwohl ich so etwas fast schon gedacht habe. Und ihr seid als auf dem Weg sie und die Geister zu retten, richtig?" "Ja, sehr geehrter Druide.", entgegnete James. "Nun, dann wünsche ich euch auch viel Glück bei diesem wichtigen Vorhaben. Ich denke mal es wird euch freuen zu hören, dass ihr hier so gut wie in der Mitte des Tals der Ruhe seid. Ihr habt alos die Hälfte schon mal geschafft!", ermunterte Naro, "Morgen Mittag dürftet ihr beim Tempel und dann am Abend in der Bucht der Träume sein. Aber jetzt zu etwas anderem: Iris?" "Ja?" "Hast du eigentlich immer noch vor deinen Wunsch zu erfüllen?", fragte er das Feenmädchen. "Ja allerdings!", antwortete sie mit einem überzeugten Klang in ihrer Stimme. "Welchen Wunsch denn?", flüsterte Sepp zu Steffen. "Ach Iris hat sich in den Kopf gesetzt im Gebirge, das in den Himmel wächst eine eigenen Feensiedlung zu gründen, voll verrückt." "Ist es überhaupt nicht Steffen!", ereiferte sie sich, "Mit viel harter Arbeit ist es sehr wohl möglich diesem kargen Gebirge fruchtbares Land abzugewinnen auf dem wir dann Bäume, Büsche und alle weiteren Pflanzen anbauen und dort leben können!" "Hahaha! Na an deiner Einstellung wird es schon mal nicht scheitern!", lachte Naro, "Ich denke wenn das ganze hier vorbei ist, solltest du dich mal auf zu den Gnomen machen. Die werden dir bestimmt helfen." "Also ich glaub nicht daran.", gab Steffen zu. "Sei nicht zu voreilig!", warnte der Druide, "Träume können oft in Erfüllung gehen - vor allem wenn fast niemand an sie glaubt." Er blickte zum Himmel. "Es ist spät geworden.", stellte er fest, "Legt euch schlafen, damit ihr Morgen fit für den härtesten Teil seid!" 5.5 Der Tempel, der Spezialist und jede Menge Ärger Kategorie: Veloci Kategorie: Chronik